Conventional information retrieval systems can retrieve relevant information from a data repository according to Uniform Resource Locators (URL)s and domains. Example information retrieval systems include traditional search engine, which can parse a URL or domain name to generate a set of keywords, and provide ranked relevant web pages based on the keywords. However, a traditional search engine typically generates the set of keywords from URLs or domain names based on simple keyword matching, which requires that the web pages contain the exact keywords for the keywords to be identified as relevant. Therefore, conventional information retrieval systems fail to detect related concepts. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved solution for identifying information regarding related concepts of URLs and domain names. A further need exists for an improved solution for targeting advertisements based on this information.